


BTX

by cheonjae



Category: Alternate Universe - Fandom, Fiction - Fandom, bts, hello i hope you enjoy this, random - Fandom, 방탄소년단 - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheonjae/pseuds/cheonjae
Summary: The downfall.Blamed with a scandal that could potentially end their career as artists and one of the most powerful and influential people of the music industry, BigHit makes a decision that could either save or ruin them.©cheonjae





	1. INTRODUCTION

**Author's Note:**

> • I DO NOT own anything regarding BTS, and BigHit Entertainment. 
> 
> • PLEASE remember that this book is FICTIONAL, and everything written is not real. 
> 
> • I DO OWN my own characters, such as Mei and etc. As well as my plot and storylines. 
> 
> • This book will contain mature content, and content that may be uncomfortable/inappropriate to others, such as mentions of sexuality, racism and gender inequality. It is NOT my intention to romanticize these issues, but to inform others of it and encourage awareness. 
> 
> • Please be kind, thoughtful, and considerate. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you.

The flat TV a few feet away from me was on. The news channel was currently playing and half of my mind focused on that, and the other half on the woman behind the desk in front of me. A few words and some static were coming through one ear and the clicking of keys on a keyboard came through the other. 

"BTS scandal : Fans from all over the world are shocked after a paper signed by BigHit had been leaked, details show that BTS is going to break up within the next few months due to their supposed contract termination and BigHit is rumored to be starting a new group." The lady news reporter had stated. 

"Mei. Age 18. Nationality, Korean." My attention turns to the lady in front of me. She looks up at me, examining my appearance. She nodded her head and took one last look at my file. 

"Looks like you. Please wait for him to call you up." She says before directing me towards the waiting area. I sit down on the couch. I sigh. 

"Lee Mei?" I look up instantly.

"That was fast.." I mumble before getting up and walking back towards her. She lead me down the hallway right in front of the CEO's office. My heart was pacing quickly. I felt like I was going to stop breathing. I was ready to give my all into this company. I gave up everything for this. I harden my grip onto my bag to stop my hands from shaking. 

"Sir, your new trainee is here." She opens the door for me and I walk in. Bang Si Hyuk. He looked stressed, and you could tell by the scattered papers on his desk, and not to mention the fatigue and irritation on his face. 

"Hello, welcome." He greets. I bow before taking a seat. He opens my file and reads it.

"Both of your parents are Korean. So you were adopted? If you don't mind me asking.." He spoke politely, eyes slowly looking up from the file to my face.

"Yes, both of my parents are Korean. I was born here and they adopted me from a foster home. I was only told my birth mother came from Cambodia." 

"Oh, okay. Well you're aware you're the first woman trainee to be accepted in a long time. BigHit has reached a turning point, and we hope to work well with you." He tells me. "We want to put you in a group with two other people, and in BTS, do you know who BTS are?" I nod my head. "Of course."

"Since you auditioned to be a producer, songwriter and rapper, you'll be working with J-Hope, Suga, and RM mostly." He states. 

"There's going to be three other girls. I wasn't counting the boys. You and these girls will be called the X subunit, or BTX. The name was not my idea, so I apologize if you don't like it. You guys will be able to debut as your own group and as a subunit for BTS. Any questions or objections? I'd like to hear your opinion as well." 

I nod my head again. "I have no objections. But... Is the scandal true...?" My voice gets quieter as the words fall out. I felt like I asked too many questions when I only asked one. I regretted it. 

"No. It was a false paper. Hopefully your group will ease the tension." 

"My group?" I question. He nods. "Mhm. Your group. You're the leader of this subunit group, Mei. Welcome to BigHit."


	2. X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE OFFICIAL K-PROFILES OF BTS SUBUNIT X/BTX

MEI - Subunit leader, rapper, vocalist.  
Real name : Lee Mei  
Background : Born and raised in Seoul, South Korea by foster parents, real parents are from Cambodia but died in a car crash. Her real mother gave birth after the accident but died shortly of complications.  
Birthday : January 18th, 2001  
Nicknames : mei-mei, m.  
SNS user : lomei

KR - Dancer, vocalist.  
Real name : Kristina Rodriguez  
Background : Born and raised in New York, New York. Parents are from Mexico but they chose to go back and let her stay in America. She used to live with her aunt until the global auditions.  
Birthday : June 25th, 2000  
Nicknames : kris, tina  
SNS user : realkr

TINA - Vocalist.  
Real name : Tina Parker  
Background : Born in Florida, moved to Maryland at age 2. Parents are from Somalia, father owns a bookstore and mother is a college professor.  
Birthday : May 30th, 2002  
Nicknames : titi, nani  
SNS user : tpark


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse of the girls' future. Then back to square one of their trainee days.

\- DEBUT DAY

MEI

Huddled in a circle, we took deep, heavy breaths. It was just a few minutes before our first show. It was a first show to us but it was considered a comeback to our group as a whole. We were all nervous, it was evident. Kris was jumping slightly, she tends to do that a lot. And Nani kept lightly tapping the sides of her body with her hands. I learned these things about them, I always make note of the small things so that I can remember them. It was important to me to know, they're my best friends after all. 

"We trained for this girls. We practiced, we sang, we dance, we cried, we fought and we laughed. We were given this oppurtunity because we deserved it—we worked for it. Our moment, is now. Let's do our best and give them our all okay?" I patted their backs. They nodded their heads and mumbled, "Let's do this." We stood up and straightened ourselves. Then the rest of the boys walked in and, and I was sure the girls were nervous again. But when I looked at their faces they seemed fine. They were smiling brightly and I was happy. Now it was Namjoon to huddle us up together. "Let's do our best. For ARMY, for ourselves." He says. Every one of us counted to 3 and lifted our hands up together, shouting BTS. I felt more at peace with myself. I was okay when everyone felt calm. 

"Let's do a good job, okay?" Hoseok gave everyone a thumbs up. I felt a pat on my back and looked up to see Namjoon. 

"Looks like you gave them a good talk, they seem alright." He says. "It's the calm before a storm. I had to say something that would keep them going." I smiled. "That's what makes a good leader, seems I've taught you well." He compliments. "Thank you." I say. Kris was rehearsing the dance with Hoseok and Jimin while Tina was going over the lyrics with Yoongi and Jungkook. 

"BTS, please enter the stage."

 

-

TRAINEE DAYS

At their dorms, it was decided between the three that Mei and Tina would help Kristina with her Korean. And she would improve rather quickly. They told their manager that a tutor would not be needed, since they could help her themselves. But their manager insisted that she has one and will be tested every week. When they met each other for the first time, they instantly bonded and became good friends. "So 사과 can nean apology but 사과해 is not the right word for 'to be sorry'...seems fishy." Kristina says boringly. "No, it seems stupid." Tina states. [사과 (sa-gwa) =apple/apology] From then spoke a mix of Korean and English with each other, a way that Kristina preferred because she could understand it better. 

"Chicken 먹고 싶은데 Korea lacks diversity in this mother fuckin' place." Tina says. 

[먹고 싶은데 (muggo shipundei) = I want to eat (food) but...]

"I know right I miss my aunt's cooking." Kris adds. "Guys lets not swear too much okay." Mei lectures.   
"Yes chief." Tina rolls her eyes. 

//

The three of them chatted on their way to dance practice. It wasn't their first, but it was their first practice with the boys. They've all met before and introduced themselves. They've gotten along pretty well to say the least. Their manager all told them they were going to record it this time. The girls were nervous, since they are now apart of BTS. That means they would have to dance with the most popular and talented boy group in the world—now, they're apart of this group. It was no longer a boy group. There were girls in it now. Them. And it was going to be known online through a simple music video that would leave ARMYs wondering who they were. 

"Think of them as our seniors, basically. Our teachers. We have to look up to them in order to improve ourselves." Mei tells them. "You're right Mei." Kristina says. "Already a good leader to us." Tina jokes and messes with her hair. "Stop that!" She says, irritated as they enter the practice room. They froze once they saw all the boys in the room, soft music playing as they talked and goofed around amongst each other.

"Hello." The girls properly greeted. "No need for that. Welcome!" Jimin cheered. Kristina places a hand on her heart. "Oh god I think I'm going into cardiac arrest." She says in English. They all stare at her. Her other two friends were laughing, and so was Namjoon. 

"Cardiac arrest?" Jungkook sounds out. Tina answers him in Korean. Then the boys understood her and they laughed as well. 

"Okay the cameraman should be here soon, let's go through the dance until he comes." Hoseok says. 

"I kind of have trouble with the chorus... dancing isn't really a talent of mine." Mei mentions. "It's okay noona, we can help you!" Jungkook says. "Noona..?" "Oh, I'm sorry. You seem older than me. Are you younger?" Jungkook blushes. "Yes, I am." Mei answers. "Actually, how old are you guys?" Taehyung asks. 

"I was born in '01, Kris '00 and Tina '02." Mei answered.  
"Wow so Jungkook isn't the youngest anymore." Jin teases. He grabs Tina by the face and squeezes her cheeks. "She's Bangtan's Baby!" He puckers his lips. "Call me oppa okay?" "Leave her alone hyung, her face is turning blue." Yoongi tells him and pulls Tina away from him. "If he bothers you tell me." Yoongi whispers to her. "Thanks yoongi..oppa.?" She says awkwardly. "I love her already!" Yoongi says coolly. "If there's anything you need, just ask oppa okay?" Tina nods in response. "Hey! What are you telling her?!" Jin yells. 

"Wow, so you're gonna let her take your title like that?" Kristina nudges Jungkook. "Never." He says. He jokingly puts his two fingers towards his eyes then towards Tina. "Oh ho watch out Tina!" Jimin teases. Tina playfully puts up both arms, in a certain position. "I have a black belt in Taekwondo." She says.  "So do I." Jungkook glares at her as her mocks her position. 

Everyone worked together in their own small groups to improve their dancing, singing, and performance. Mei was glad the boys welcomed them easily, otherwise she was going to have a hard time since she was naturally an introvert and very awkward. Jungkook and Jimin helped her step by step, going over the chorus slowly until the cameraman walked in.

"Alright, get ready."


End file.
